Chemically modified asphalt compositions which are the reaction product of asphalt, a polymerizable vinyl aromatic monomer and a rubbery polymer are well known in the art. In this respect, reference may be had to U.S. Ser. No. 045,047 which is hereby incorporated by reference. The compositions can be used to coat glass and are of great utility in highway maintenance. Typically, such chemically modified asphalt compositions are prepared by reacting, with asphalt, a vinyl aromatic monomer in an amount of about 0.5 to about 35%, based on the weight of asphalt, and a rubbery polymer in an amount of about 0.5 to about 30% by weight, based upon the weight of the asphalt. The reaction is done at an elevated temperature for a sufficient period of time to substantially complete the reaction. Preferably, the temperatures employed will be on the order of about 340.degree. F. to about 355.degree. F. (171.degree. C. to about 179.degree. C.), with a typical time being on the order of about 24 hours. Preferred asphalt materials are the paving grade asphalt materials such as, for example, AC-20, and the preferred rubbery polymer is a copolymer of styrene and butadiene, such as, for example, that available from Phillips Petroleum under their designation Solprene 1205C material.
In accordance with the present invention, homogeneous, substantially single phase, stable organic solvent solutions of such reaction products are provided. Such solutions may be conveniently applied using conventional technology, such as, for example, conventional spray application technology, onto metal substrates to provide a corrosion resistant coating thereon and/or a sound dampening coating thereon.